Carpe Diem
Carpe Diem was formed by a collaborated effort between the New Order of Independence and The Confederacy. After a successful friendship, both alliances tried to carry out a successful merger, and they did. News CDVD Carpe Diem victory day was an event on May 11th, 2009, in which alliances engaged in war with the Nusantara Elite Warriors declared their victory over NEW and the acceptance of white peace. Their hard fought 17 day war ended in Carpe Diem's first victory as an alliancehttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=57381! Triple Announcement Day April 24th, 2009 marked many historic events for Carpe Diem. Firstly, Carpe Diem posted it's withdrawal from the Common Defense Treatyhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55260&st=0&p=1461441&#entry1461441. Not an hour later they announced the celebration of their first birthday http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55265&st=0&p=1461614&#entry1461614, and finally, declared warhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55212&st=0&p=1459176&#entry1459176 on the alliance, the Nusantara Elite Warriors, thus beginning their involvement in the infamous Karma War. Terra-Cotta Pact On March 19th, 2009, Carpe Diem signed a non-chaining brown bloc treaty called the Terra-Cotta Pact with the newly established brown team alliance the New Sith Orderhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=51816&st=0&start=0. The general purpose of the treaty is to encourage alliances to join brown, show support for other brown alliances, and show that the color sphere as a whole is coming together. On April 9th, 2009, newly formed brown team alliance, and brief protectorate of Carpe Diem's, The Imperium of Man joined Terra-Cottahttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53552. Amber Accords The end of 2008 brought about the end of their life on the blue sphere for Carpe Diem. On the 29th of December, the alliance announced its return to the brown sphere as well as its entry into the newly formed brown econ bloc, the Amber Accordshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43740. Carpe Diem Heads to the Bleachers Thursday December 18th, 2008, brought along a treaty that had been waiting too long. Carpe Diem signed into an MDoAP with the Greenland Republichttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=42854. FINAL Straw Treaty Carpe Diem signed a protectorate with former member JDragon and his alliance FINAL on November 20th, 2008http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39963. Mid November Press Release Tuesday, November 18, 2008, Carpe Diem publicly and officially withdrew from the BLEU Econ Treatyhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39709. Happy Birthday 1TF In order to help PIAT treaty partner and long time alliance friend 1 Touch Football celebrate their first year together, Carpe Diem signed an MDoAP on October 23, 2008 with them http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37580&st=0. To help add to the occasion, several government members of Carpe Diem switched their Alliance Affiliations to 1 Touch Football for the day to allow the 1TF alliance to achieve a total Nation Strength of over 1 Million for the course of the celebration. A happy first birthday to them, and may they continue to prosper for many years longer. SNAFU On September 7th, 2008, the mighty alliance of Carpe Diem signed a protectorate with newly formed alliance SNAFUhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=34014. Participation in the War of the Coalition Following the mutual defense clause of their MDP with the New Polar Order, Carpe Diem declared war on Pyramid, a protectorate of the MCXAhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31485 on August 16, 2008. As a result, Carpe Diem became involved in the War of the Coalition. After two days of war, and in anticipation of the MCXA declaring war on them, Carpe Diem surrendered to Pyramid and its allies on August 18, 2008http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31942. Common Defense Treaty In a dual announcement, Carpe Diem, along with FEAR, gained entry into the Common Defense Treaty, an MDoAP bloc with Invicta, Ragnarok, United Commonwealth of Nations, and United Purple Nations. The admission of both alliances was made public on Saturday August 9, 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=30535&st=0. Falling is a One Way Street After months of quiet foreign affairs activity, on August 3, 2008, Carpe Diem entered into an MDoAP with the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=29946 Triple Whammy On June 19, 2008, Carpe Diem made three announcements. The first of which was the announcement of a secret but long standing PIAT between CD and Ragnarokhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25971. The Second and Third announcements were that of the CD flag, and the announcement to move to the blue colour sphere http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25966. "Marching on together" Carpe Diem and 1TF officially became PIAT partners on June 3, 2008.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=24534&st=0&p=647187&#entry647187 Seize the Cards! On May 8, 2008, Carpe Diem and Deck of Cards agree to a PIAThttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22214. PIAT defunct July 09, 2008 after DoC merges with SUNhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27778 First Treaty On April 26, 2008, Carpe Diem signed an MDP with the New Polar Order.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20886 Formation Carpe Diem was formed on April 24, 2008. It is the result of a merger between The Confederacy and the New Order of Independence.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20859 Miscellaneous Government Elections for the End of October 2008 (3rd Term)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=38511 Government Elections for the End of January 2009 (4th Term) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46949 Former and Current Officials Triumvirs: Arturion, Mayuri, General Shepherd, Merihell, Contra, Kalus, Kirsten (incumbent), Pyroman (Incumbent), Destructiox (incumbent) Deputy Triumvirns: Merihell, Contra, Kalus, Kirsten/skipped, Pyroman, Destructiox, Cairna Director of Foreign Affairs: Cairna (3 terms), Mayuri (half a term), Orfn, Prodigy.NL (incumbent) Director of Internal Affairs: Ladychickensoup, Merihell, Isara, Clyde, Divine Proportion, Zampano (incumbent) Director of Trade: Steelese (new position as of 3rd election), K4tz (appointed when Steelese Resigned), Selindryl (appointed when K4tz resigned, uncontended in election) Director of Recruitment: Kirsten, 2LT Baker (Position discontinued at end of 2nd term) Director of Education: Angrymidget, Pyroman, Destructiox (promoted during first term), Komachi, K4tz (incumbent) Director of Finance: Destructiox (resigned during second term), Porojussi, Styroksi, Divine Proportion (incumbent) Director of Defense: PMFalcon (resigned during first term), Ethan Smith (replaced PMFalcon), Komachi, Bionic Redhead (incumbent) Charter Carpe Diem Government The government shall consist of 10 official positions. Triumvirate: Destructiox Kirsten Pyroman Deputy Triumvir: Cairna Directors: Director of Defense (DoD) Bionic Redhead Director of Finance (DoF) Divine Proportion Director of Internal Affairs (DoIA) Zamp Director of Foreign Affairs (DoFA) Prodigy.NL Director of Trade (DoT) Selindryl Director of Education (DoE) K4tz The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are the highest in command of the alliance. They share equal power. All Triumvir have the right to veto - if all Triumvir agree and they see it necessary for the well-being of the alliance. They may also, in agreement, appoint a Deputy Triumvir who they trust to replace one of them should they decide to retire from their post or from the game. The Director of Defense is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's military structure, and (s)he is allowed to approve targets for war and espionage. The Director of Defense is allowed to appoint military staff to assist in organizing the military. The Director of Finance is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's financial structure. As head bank, the DoF is highest in command of the financial structure of Carpe Diem, and is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Finance and Bank Advisors to assist in organizing financial affairs. The Director of Internal Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's registration, academy, members and to ensure that every member of Carpe Diem will get education and knowledge they deserve. The Director of Internal Affairs is allowed to appoint Deputy Directors of Internal Affairs, and internal affairs staff. The Director of Foreign Affairs is in charge of helping the Triumvirate with Carpe Diem's diplomatic relations, treaties and diplomats. He is allowed to appoint Deputy Director of Foreign Affairs and Foreign Affairs Officers to help him making treaties and taking care of diplomatic relations. Director of Foreign Affairs is also in charge of taking care of Carpe Diem's embassies. The Director of Trade is in charge of making sure members are on our alliance team color and finding members trade circles. The Director of Trade is allowed to appoint a Deputy Director of Trade. The Triumvirate of Carpe Diem are allowed to oversee, and in consensus, remove any directors and members appointed to help directors. Rules of Carpe Diem 1. No member is allowed to start violent actions against any nation without permission of The Triumvirate or Director of Defense. The stipulations of this rule are: No member of CD is allowed to attack any nation without permission. And No member of CD is allowed to spy on any nation without permission. 2. All members of Carpe Diem shall keep their Alliance Affiliation as Carpe Diem. 3. No member of Carpe Diem shall send any form of foreign aid to an enemy of Carpe Diem, or to an enemy of any of Carpe Diem's allies. 4. No member of Carpe Diem shall launch any nuclear first strikes. Only The Triumvirate shall approve nuclear attacks. 5. No member of Carpe Diem shall be part of any other alliance while they retain membership in Carpe Diem. 6. No member of Carpe Diem shall spy on any alliance or pass classified information to any alliance or third party. 7. No member of Carpe Diem shall negotiate about official matters with another alliance government members without permission from the Triumvirate. 8. All members of Carpe Diem shall follow Cybernations rules in game and in CN forums. Members failing to do this will be removed from Carpe Diem. 9. Have fun. This is only a game. CD Information CD forum Link: http://cd.arturion.net/forum/index.php Visit #Carpediem on on irc.coldfront.net to meet and talk with CD members and allies. CD Member list:http://cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Carpe%20Diem category:Carpe Diem